Hellsing Order 14: Escape From Reason
by Tsuneo Ishii
Summary: Alucard, Integra, and Walter attempt to escape from prison. continuation of animated series picks up where series left off


**Hellsing**

**Order 14:**

"**Escape from Reason"**

"So what will it be?" he asked, "will you drink my blood?"

Integra smirked, "If you get me out of here," she answered, "perhaps I will consider it…"

Alucard grinned, showing his immense, startlingly white canine teeth. "Is that a request?" he asked.

"No," replied Integra, "it's an order."

"As you wish, master." he said maniacally. Alucard then tipped his hat and dissolved through the wall. There was a muffled cry. Then, silence. The door to the prison cell holding Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing opened slowly.

There stood her most loyal servant, Alucard. One of the last remaining Nostafaratu; an original vampire who had, himself, promised his soul to Satan. Alucard licked the blood from his lips and dropped the now lifeless guard.

Integra smiled wryly. "Always the opportunist." she said.

"Are you coming master?" he asked, "After all," Alucard added, "it _is_ a perfect night."

Integra walked over to the body of the guard and removed a card key, and the standard-issue M-5 assault rifle and pistol. "Do you need one?" she asked.

Alucard laughed. "Now now," he said amused, "that would just take all the fun out of it."

Integra slung the M-5 over her shoulder. "Suit your self," she said brusquely, "now we must find Walter."

Alucard began to fade through a wall. "Go on," he said, "I'll keep an eye or three on you…" he laughed and then disappeared through the wall.

Integra muttered something about the arrogance of vampires, and then proceeded down the hall in search of her trusted retainer.

* * *

Seras Victoria was sitting alone in her apartment for yet another night. She had no idea what to do. All of the freaks had been destroyed and she had no idea where her master and Sir Integra had been taken. She had heard nothing from or of them since they had been captured. She sipped her tea. It made no difference to her particular thirst. 

"Police girl." said a familiar oiled-gravel voice.

Seras jumped, spilling her tea. The voce seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. "Master!" she cried.

"I need you to do a favor for me," Alucard said, "I need you to go to the maximum-security prison in the southern part of town. When you get there, I'll give you more information."

"Yes master!" said Seras happily.

"Oh, and Police girl," Alucard said, "you might want to bring that cute little .30 caliber gun that Walter gave you."

"I will." Seras replied. She walked over to her closet and opened it. There, hanging alone, was her blue uniform bearing the Hellsing coat of arms.

* * *

Integra walked down the hall. She then paused. "Alucard." she said. 

Eyes emerged from a shadow. "What is it?" Alucard asked.

"I need you to cut the power to the prison complex," Integra replied, "will you do it?"

Alucard laughed. "You think that cutting the power will give you an advantage?" he asked her amusedly.

"Yes I do." Integra said harshly.

"Then so be it…" the eyes closed and Alucard's laughter faded into silence.

"Damned vampires," Integra muttered, "if his power didn't outweigh his ego, I would execute him on the spot." She stalked off. Just then, however, the alarms began to sound. The heavy foot-falls of the guards could be heard coming closer. Integra cocked the M-5 she had stolen from Alucard's first victim. "Forgive me Your Majesty," Integra whispered, "but there is still much work yet to be done." She raised the weapon and waited.

* * *

It was his first week at his new assignment and already Neil Harker had decided that he loved it. There was already a prison-break in progress. Neil stood, awaiting orders from his company leader. 

"This break-out attempt is going to be especially dangerous," the company commander said, "this criminal is the leader of the terrorist group that attacked the tower of London during Her Majesty's Royal Ball."

Neil thought that he felt the room suddenly get colder, but decided that it was his nerves in this excitement.

"Terrorists?" an ice-cold voice asked, "That's a new one…" Neil and the rest of his company spun around to see who it was that was speaking. The saw a tall man dressed in a red hat and coat and wearing glasses with yellow lenses.

"And just who the hell are you?" demanded the company commander.

The man laughed. "Me?" he said mockingly, "I am your demise!" The man spread his arms wide. Neil couldn't believe it. Was that a— it couldn't be! But there t was: a third eye had appeared on the man's torso. Its cruel gaze locked on him. The room went dark and the man laughed again. He seemed to be all around them. Neil heard the man's omnipresent voice yell from the darkness. "Releasing restriction control to level three! Limited release of power will end when all targets have been eternally silenced!"

More eyes, like the one on the man's torso, appeared in the darkness. Neil watched as his comrades, one by one, were enveloped by the darkness. He heard them cry out in agony. He was the last one left. Neil braced himself for his doom. But instead of swallowing him up, the darkness disappeared. There stood the man, smirking. Neil cocked his M-5 and unloaded an entire clip of ammunition into the man who fell to the floor immediately. Neil then reloaded his rifle and turned round. He began to walk away when he heard sadistic laughter behind him. Neil turned and found himself face-to-face with the man who was, seemingly, unharmed.

The man's red eyes glinted behind the glasses. "Before I kill you," he said, 'I want to know something." He paused for a few moments and then asked, "What is your name?"

Neil was taken aback. What kind of sick game was this? But he managed to stammer, "N-Neil."

"Neil…" repeated the man, "Neil what?"

"Neil… Harker," Neil managed to say, "my-my name is… Neil Harker."

The man grinned, showing his large, sharp canine teeth and then asked, "Would you happen to know a Jonathan Harker by chance?"

Neil was surprised by this question. "Yes," he answered, "he's my grandfather." How could this man know his grandfather?

The man laughed. "I'll spare you," he said, "but on one condition."

"W-what?" asked Neil.

"Tell your grandfather," the man replied, "that his old friend the Count says hello." The man then faded from sight.

* * *

Walter sat alone in his cell, listening to the commotion int the hall. He heard gunfire and listened as each shot was followed by the dull thud of a body hitting the floor. Walter smiled wryly. 

"Miss Integra I assume..." he said. Walter then pulled on his black gloves. His hand twitched and the table in the center of his jail cellsplit in half. "Perfect... as usual." he said smugly.

* * *

Seras lept from rooftop to rooftop, still in awe of how light her .30 caliber seemed. She watched the people elow her who were unaware of her presence. There was a suprising number of people out tonight, which is why she had taken to the rooftops.There were couples out for a romantic moon-lit stroll, people going home from work, vagrants begging for money... and one other man who stood out from everyone else. He was taller than most and had a long, white coat on. He walked quickly and seemingly with purpose. Seras' throat began to tingle. But she ignored the man and continued on. But as she passed him, however, she would have sworn that he looked right up at her.

* * *

The door to Walter's cell opened and there stood Integra. Walter rose to his feet. 

"Miss Integra," he said, "it's been too long."

"I am glad to see you alive and well." Integra replied, "Shall we be off then?"

"Yes," answered Walter, "let's."

They exited the cell and began at a fast pace down the hall. But just then, a large company of armed guards came from around the corner.

"Please allow me to take care of this Miss Integra." said Walter, "After all," he added half-jokingly, "I probably need the exercise." Walter crossed his arms at his chest with his fingers splayed and approached the guards.

One guard raised his gun and aimed it at Walter. "Stop or I'll shoot!" he commanded.

Walter smirked. "Tell me sir," he asked, "how will you be able to shoot me with your gun in pieces like that?" Walter's hands twitched and the guard's M-5 fell apart. Walter then threw his arms out and pulled them back down. Every weapon that the company of guards was carrying fell apart. Walter smiled, satisfied. "Now move aside and let us through." he commanded.

* * *

_Humans are so enigmatic... If she would have just drank my blood, she would be out of here by now... What's this? Only one guard at the main power junction? Hehe... a mere snack..._

Alucard pounced on the guard, snapped his neck, and drank his blood.

"Aha!" he crowed triumphantly, "A-positive! My favorite..."

* * *

He was on a mission from God. His objective: kill Integra Hellsing... and anyone else who dared totry and stop him. He has wanted this for a long time. They had taken away his dignity... and both arms. 

"An eye for an eye..." he muttered. He entered the high-security prison unchallenged. The lights flickered, then went out. "So they cower in the shadows." he said disgustedly, "God's divine light will show me the way." He unsheathed two short swords and walked down the hall.

* * *

Seras arrived on the rooftop accross the way form the prison. 

"Master..." she whispered into the night.

"Yes... what is it?" came the reply.

Seras was startled. She didn't expect an answer.

"I'm here." she answered.

Her master laughed. "Tell me something I don't know." he said sarcastically, "When i tell you, i want you to use that little gun of yours to give us an exit and cover fire."

"Yes sir!" Seras replied.

* * *

The guards ran down the hall and around the corner from whence they came. There were shrieks of fear, cries of agony... and an all too familiar evil laughter. 

Integra rounded the corner to see a very smug Alucard surrounded by corpses. Integra was furious. She walked up to him and stared him straight in the eye. "Why did you do that?" she demanded, "They were unarmed and posed no threat to us!"

Alucard smirked at her. "They were unarmed, yes," he answered, "but they still posed a threat." He grinned. "Did it ever occur to you that they might have gone and aquired more weapons or backup?" he turned with his back towards Integra and added, "You must learn to think like a vampire, master..." Alucard then flung his arm out in front of Integra. It was soon pierced by a short sword.

"So," said a familiar voice, "we meet again filthy vampire."

Integra was aghast. She knew that cruel, accented voice. "Alexander Andersong..." she hissed.

"Aye," he said as he emerged from the darkness, "I am Alexander Andersong; instrument of God's divine judgement."

Alucard laughed "Well if it isn't the Iscarriot Organization's little bitch." He removed the sword from his arm. "I knew you were a regenerator, but to grow your arms back is a real accomplishment."

"I did not grow them back," Andersong replied, "they are yet another tool provided by God to do his will."

"Oh yes, I remember now!" Walter said scoffingly, "Alucard removed your arms at your last meeting." and then to himself he added, "One would think that he would learn by now..."

"Shut your filthy, heathen mouth you dispicable excuse for a man!" Andersong yelled, "I am here because God demands that you all die!" and then, pointing a sword at Integra, he added, "Starting with you Integra Wingates Hellsing!"

Alucard laughed again. "If you want a shot at her, 'father', you'll have to go through me to get it."

Andersong drew another sword. "Then so be it..." he said as he formed a cross with the two blades. Andersong charged at Alucard, but the vampire's agility was far supirior to that of the crazed priest. Alucard seemed to be doing a demonic waltz with Andersong. Then, seeing an opening, Alucard punched Andersong square in the face, sending the swordsman into the far wall. Andersong rose to his feet slowly. He was laughing. He threw a sword at Alucard's head, but it shattered in mid-air.

Walter folded his arms smugly. "I've still got it." he said with a smirk.

Andersong yelled in rage. He ran and leapt over Alucard. Andersong then charged at Walter who had postitoned himself in front of Integra. But just as Andersong got within striking distance, a large, black, dog-like head devoured his left arm. Andersong stopped in his tracks. He then flung out his remaining arm and covered the walles with papers bearing religious symbols. Andersong began to charge at Alucard, but paused. He raised his sword and cut through the wire that Walter had wrapped aroung his neck from afar.

"You're pathetic." Andersong sneered. He then flung a sword at Walter. It hit him right between the eyes. Blood immediately flowed down his face, staining his shirt.

"Walter!" Integra cried.

Wlater fell to his knees and then forward onto his face. His blood pooled around him.

Alucard removed his hat, coat, and glasses. He barred his teeth. "I have a message for you to give to God when you go meet him." Alucard growled.

"Oh really..." Andersong replied, clearly happy with himself, "what?" The pistol that Integra took from the dead guard flew past Andersong's ear. Alucard rushed forward to meet it and in a span of a second, Alucard had the pistol at Andersong's throat.

Alucard grinned. "Tell him this!" he yelled savagely as he flipped-off Andersong. Alucard then emptied the chaimber of the pistol into Andersong's throat. Alucard flung the pistol to the floor and tore Andersong's head off with his own two hands. "Rest in peace, you pathetic sack of shit." Alucard said. He then spit in Andersong's neck and began to walk away.

Just then, Integra cried out. Alucard turned to see her clutching a short sword that was imbedded in her chest. Andersong's body bent over and picked up his head.

"I won't be defeated so easily." Andersong said as he replaced his head on his body.

"That's a wonderful little trick," Alucard replied, "but i'm affraid that this will be your last show."

Alucard grabbed Andersong and hurled him up through the ceiling.He then rushed to Integra's side.

"It's pierced my heart..." she said weakly, "My last request... is that you make that bastard suffer."

Alucard removed the sword from Integra's chest and slit his wrist open. "Master," he pleaded, "drink my blood."

"No." Integra said firmly, "I will die a human." Integra's eyes opened wide. "Show him... show him your true power... Alu--" Integra's eyes glazed over and her head fell.

Alucard was shaking violently. He let loose an inhuman cry that was answered by every dog in the city.

* * *

Seras saw a body fly up through the roof of the prison. She focused on it and her vampire sight did the rest. It was a man. He stood, but she couldn't see him for he had his back to her. The man then turned around. Seras shuttered and her throat began to tingle. It was Alexander Andersong. Seras Brought her gun to her shoulder and aimed at his head. But just then, she heard the most haunting sound she had ever heard in her life. It seemed to rise out of the deepest pit of hell. The howling of dogs soon answered the cry.

Seras could make out no words, but she understood it completely. Integra was dead. A tear rolled down her cheek. Just then, a large red pentogram appeared in the skies overhead and Alucard flew from the hole in the roof. Seras lowered her weapon.

"This is your fight, master," she said, "not mine." She then added, "Give him hell..."

* * *

Alucard's vision bagan to be tinged with red and became blurred. He jumped up through the hole in the cieling and screamed savagely.

"If you thought you had seen the devil," Alucard yelled, "you have seen nothing!"

Andersong brought froth two more short swords. "The light of God shall dissolve your darkness, filthy vampire." he replied.

"You can take your pathetic god and shove him up your ass!" Alucard screamed. Alucard flew up in the air and released a cry of rage. His arms transformed int the heads of great, black dogs.

Andersong went to retreat, but when he reached the edge of the rooftop, he discovered that the entire building was surrounded by thousands of rabid, salivating dogs.

Alucard laughed. "You cowardly little bastard!" he yelled, "You will squeal like a pig when i'm through with you!" Alucard's dog-arms shot out and latched on to Andersong's remaining arm. Alucard came in close and spat i Andersong's face. He then tore off Andersong's right arm. Andersong cried out in pain. He then picke up a short sword in this mouth and flung it at Alucard.

One of Alucard's arms returned to normal and he caught the sword. He laughed triumphantly and flung the sword back. It was spinning like a saw-blade. Andersong tried running out of the way, but was too slow. His legs were cut out from underneith him. Alucard strode over to Andersong's now limbless body.

"Now," Alucard declaired, "you die." Alucard plunged his hand into Andersong's body and ripped out his heart. Alucard then put the heart in his mouth, chewed it up, and spat it back out at Andersong. "Target eliminated..." Alucard whispered.

* * *

"So... what do we do now?" Seras asked.

Alucard didn't answer.

Seras sighed. "I miss her too,"she admitted, "but we have to move on."

"I failed the Hellsing family..." Alucard said finally, "She wouldn't drink my blood. She chose to die..." Alucard then smiled slightly and added, "We will continue to serve humans by eradicating non-human scum."

"But that's killing our own kind," Seras replied, "I can't do that."

Alucard looked at her. "There are more non-humans out there than just vampires, Police Girl..."

END


End file.
